Sisterly Mussing
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Pirika musses a quiet afternoon, while visiting her brother. Vignette. Slight Horo/Ren


A/N: This has been sitting in my computer for overly a year, now...and just now remembered it actually existed. U.U;;, so please forgive possible inacurancies, since this was written before the manga continuation.

I do not own, in any form, the series nor its characters. I do own this story.

So... that said, please enjoy. ;D

Pairings: Slight Horo/Ren

* * *

**Sisterly Mussing**

A Shaman King Vignette

**_by_** _Yoru no Tsuyu_

* * *

It was just her second day there, and she was already bored. Sighing between the palms of her hands, Pirika stared dully up at the clouds lazily drifting in the sky at the wind's mercy.

It was the second day, as mentioned before, when she decided coming visiting her older brother, the _baka_. She loved him greatly, but he was just like that, she thought with light amusement. She was currently sitting near the veranda in Yoh and Anna's place, looking almost forlornly outside—the forlorn-thingy could be easily mistaken with the sheer boredom she felt.

She was bored, well, because she was alone there in the huge place. Yoh explained he and Anna had some things to do, as he was forcefully dragged away by always bossy-Anna.

The others—well, Ryu was just out—she couldn't find any explanations of his departure, really. She somehow suspected it had something to do with Lizerg, but she just couldn't be sure.

_Now_—as for her brother (her reason for her travel from Hokkaido)—he wasn't there, either. What kind of a brother was he? He wasn't really considerate—and he even hasn't given her any reason for his outing early morning.

Now it was almost evening, all by herself, and it was yet for them to come home.

Men—you just couldn't rely on them.

Oh, and by the way, Ren was yet to come home too. She remembered him and Horo going out the front door, all arguments all the way accompanying them.

Their bickering could even be heard all the way inside, even when those two were beyond the front gate, she thought, snickering. Just like an old married couple.

And lo and behold, just then the same bickering could be heard, three full minutes before the door was actually opened. With interest, Pirika perked herself; now she finally had something for her to quell her boredom with. She felt kind of guilty for her having fun at his brother's expenses—but hey, he owned her.

"Could you just _shut_ up!?" she heard the Chinese boy saying forcefully, both his hands in a trembling fist. She guessed the boy was just straining for just to grab his kwan-do and break something—and most possibly, Horo.

"Aw, c'mon, Ren, you know that's true." Horo in question teasingly commented, never minding the death waves coming from the other boy, as his upper arm was comfortably perched up to the very volatile and might she add, _dangerous_, boy.

He just didn't know when to stop.

"The clerk clearly said you'd look _lovely_ on that."

And it wasn't even two seconds after that sentence was made, that Hoho-Horo was sent flying across the room, landing nothing short from the television screen, the younger Chinese boy leaving said room in a huff—and did she imagine that, or his cheeks were really red?

Grinning, the girl approached his up-side down brother, both hands by her hips, and complimented him, "You don't really know when to shut up, now do you?" He made a face.

"Hello to you too, Pirika." Said girl just giggled.

"It's a wonder he hadn't killed you off, yet."

"Yeah, it's a wonder I'm still alive." The boy muttered as he straightened himself from his odd position, rubbing the sore muscles on his shoulders. "He really should learn to control his temper."

"And you really should learn to shut up." She mock-chided; her eyes not really that serious, and with a tone of mischievousness inside of them.

"It was just a little joke!" he whined. Really, he sounded like a child instead of the seventeen-year-old he was. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, brother, you never learn…" she opted to say, because trying to give his brother the same reasons over and over again over why he shouldn't joke around the younger boy was a big no-no—and besides, it was really not her business, as much as she loved her brother.

"…You really like him…" She said, more than asked after some full three minutes of silence, her eyes closed, feeling the wind enter the room and slide between her long tresses of hair.

"It's that obvious, isn't it." He said after a while, a sentence mixed with a questioning tone.

"For people who know you like I do, yes." She said in a calm voice; the wind was really soothing. The boy just looked at her with plain wonder in his dark eyes.

"…What?" she said, after a while of silence, her cheeks dusting red from mild embarrassment. "C'mon, I'm your sister! And it's not like I'm one to judge you, either!" the boy grinned now.

"Thanks, Pirika." He said as he stood up, ruffling her locks in the process.

"If you want to win his heart, you _have_ to learn _when_ to **shut up**!" she called up to him as he was leaving the room.

And, much to her amusement, loud noises and bickering were heard, again, and she only hoped her _baka_ of a brother would learn already.

It seemed a long way was yet ahead of them…

_Really_, men were completely, utterly unreliable.

…She should find herself a boyfriend, too…she thought absentmindedly.

* * *

A/N: Drop a line of two in the form of reviews, if you will. That shall make this story's author's heart rather happy. ;D


End file.
